heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Kwabena Odame
Significant X-Related Connections Other Associations |history= Kwabena was born in a tiny village that was located in the Ahnbarian Province, not far from the capital of Ghana, Accra. When his X-Gene mutation manifested at age 16, the villagers considered him possessed by some demonic force, and banished him. He spent the next few months surviving in the wild, living off the land and fighting wild beasts for food, before finally finding the capital city of Accra. He survived in the ghettos of Accra for two years, before securing illegal passage into the United States. Once in America, he went from city to city, living on under the table jobs, false identifications, and eventually entered the world of organized crime as a petty crook and drug dealer. This led him to become addicted to heroin. From LA to Austin to Detroit and Chicago, he finally ended up skirting through Gotham and into New York City, where his new life awakened. Running into others like himself, he eventually befriended Domino and Psylocke, who helped him to take down the infamous drug trafficker who held him hostage, and guided him into a world of new purpose. After some few struggles, he is now a member of the X-Men. He's kicked his drug habit and the life of crime, and now seeks to serve a greater purpose... though he'll get his hands dirty if he needs to. = Major Story Arcs = The logs on this page are listed in chronological order (as opposed to posting order), and represent only the major storylines (i.e. tinyplots) Kwabena has participated in. A full listing of his logs may, of course, be found on the Logs tab. ---- Inhibitions (ongoing) * May 28th, 2013 — The Apprehension of Highball — The dangerous killer known as "Highball" is at last apprehended. The mutant inhibitor, however, seems to have been involved. * June 1st, 2013 — Bar Oldenhof — Following his two month hunt of the mutant killer "Highball", Shift tracks down an old friend in Amsterdam to warn her about the mutant inhibitor. * June 9th, 2013 — Charity Gala — During a charity gala for underprivileged youths at the Museum of History, hosted by the Evingston family, the mysterious inhibitor makes another stealthy appearance. * June 29th, 2013 — Rescue in the Capital of Murder — A young mutant discovers her mutagenic ability in a most tragic way. The X-Men respond in an effort to help the girl and prevent yet another tragedy. * June 29th, 2013 — Heading Home from Honduras — Shift, Jean, and Laura try to figure out the Shadowy Man's cryptic message on the way home from Honduras. * July 6th, 2013 — The Genoshan Detente — A pair of X-Men infiltrate Genosha, only to be invited to tea by Magneto. * July 16th, 2013 — Be Well Kwabena — Jocelyn and Kwabena talk. Jocelyn floats an idea past the man, who gives her the go-ahead. * July 20th, 2013 — Forget Me Now — During this scene, Gambit and Shift briefly speak of the Inhibitor. Arsenal is present. * July 21st, 2013 — GHlfghsbkkk — Two X-Men are in Mutant Town when they have a chance encounter with the man known only as 'The Inhibitor' * July 21st, 2013 — Just Pawns — Two accomplices of Isaac, 'The Inhibitor', are interrogated by X-Men. * July 23rd, 2013 — Update for the Boss — Jocelyn and Doug give Scott an update on things regarding the Inhibitor. * August 3rd, 2013 — Lines in the Sand — The X-Men track down Isaac and confront him. * August 6th, 2013 — Purrgatory for Kitty — After a stressful scenario with The Inhibitor, Doug finds Kitty working out her frustrations in the danger room. * August 6th, 2013 — One Dream - Two Voices — Rachel and Kitty come to an understanding. * August 10th, 2013 — Fragmentation — While Domino and Nightcrawler are confronting Shift over his recent actions, Rachel Summers telepathically hints that there is news he may be interested in regarding Isaac. Mission: Brotherhood Espionage (complete) * July 6th, 2013 — The Genoshan Detente * July 6th, 2013 — Lessons in Particle Physics * July 11th, 2013 — Threads of Conspiracy * July 24th, 2013 — To What End? * July 27th, 2013 — Ghost, Meet Smokey * July 29th, 2013 — Tenacity * July 30th, 2013 — A Minion's New Toy * July 30th, 2013 — Never Trust a Silent Target * August 5th, 2013 — POLLOS * August 5th, 2013 — Trump of Queens * August 6th, 2013 — Dead Men Can't Jump * August 6th, 2013 — Ohio Calling * August 8th, 2013 — Godspeed, Colonel * August 10th, 2013 — Fragmentation * August 10th, 2013 — Real Merc's Don't Have Friends * August 10th, 2013 — Crossroads * August 13th, 2013 — Road Trip! * August 13th-14th, 2013 — A Change of Tacts Mission: Genoshan Resistance (ongoing) * August 15th, 2013 — How's Your Head? — A new plan is proposed regarding Magneto's Genosha. * August 17th, 2013 — Plans Are Hatched — Shift recruits Rachel and Jocelyn for the operation. * August 19th, 2013 — Recruiting — Shift attempts to recruit Doug for the operation. * August 21st, 2013 — Teeps and Drinkers — Shift meets Pete Wisdom on neutral ground to discuss Genosha. He brings a teep along for protection. * August 23rd, 2013 — Dead Men Don't Have Causes — John Carmichal sets about trying to get a message to Shift and/or the X-men, via the only Mutant he knows: His secretary Jocelyn Stream. * August 23rd, 2013 — Genosha - Briefing — The X-men assemble to discuss their impending mission on Genosha. * August 28th, 2013 — Army of Children — Hope hitches a ride to the Xavier Institute with Jean and Rachel. Arguments ensue over Hope's wish to make a difference. * September 2nd, 2013 — Choosing Targets — Nate and Shift discuss the next step in developing the X-Men resistance cell in Genosha. * September 5th, 2013 — Political Talk — Joce and Shift talk politics * September 7th, 2013 — Conference Call — Nate Grey seeks out others on the Genosha team to discuss their next move, but Kwabena, the mudblood as it were, turns out to be a bit leaky. * September 7th, 2013 — It Will Be Dangerous — Rachel and Shift discuss the global developments related to his last name, and decide on a plan of action to address the threat to their operation in Genosha. * September 9th, 2013 — Genoshan Breakfast — Jocelyn, Nate, and Monet all share a meal. * September 11th, 2013 — Genoshan Business — Jocelyn and Magneto talk in a cafe in Hammer Bay. Nova stops by for some food. * September 13th, 2013 — Setting Things Up — Jocelyn agrees to head up medical facilities in Genosha. * September 16th, 2013 — Things Never Go Smooth — Rachel, Shift, and Jocelyn discuss plans and how a particular distraction needs to be dealt with. * September 17th, 2013 — Theora — Doug gets a secure communication set up to reach out to the group in Genosha. Laura arrives while he and Jocelyn talk. * September 21st, 2013 — Prelude — Two young X-Men approach the mutant known as Prelude, in an attempt to convince her to run for public office. * September 22nd, 2013 — The Emperor and the Barbarian — Nate Grey visits Magneto unannounced. Anarchist and Emperor, both with volatile tempers. They get along as well as expected, which means it is almost a miracle both walk out of it alive. * September 24th, 2013 — Nothing Better at the Corner Store — Gambit runs into Shift at a seedy little bar near one of Kwabena's old haunts. }} OOC Information Actor: Jimmie Jean-Louis RP Likes: Angsty - Comedic - Dark - Gritty - Heroic - Romantic - Social - Weird RP Dislikes: Classic Category:Character Category:OC Category:Anti-Hero Category:Unregistered